Happily Ever After
by hallokitty
Summary: my sequel to the confused monk.. tas/chi.. much love is going on! chichiri wonders about tasuki's feelings but not for long!


sequel to the confused monk. just some surgary good stuff! i wish one of these guys were miiiiiinee! ah-hem...carry on.  
  
disclaimer: i don't own them, but in my fantasies i sure as hell will! ::evil laughter::  
  
*Happily Ever After*  
  
Two figures walk along a worn dirt road; kicking up dust with every step they take. One of them is slightly behind; shoulders slumped in fatigue. Ahead of him, the other man walks with a bounce to his step, occasionally calling behind his shoulder to the other. Both are headed towards the next town, but might never get there...if Tasuki doesn't quit stopping and complaining!!  
"C'mon, Tasuki, no da! Stop getting so far behind, no da!" Chichiri called. Tasuki glared at the back of the over enthusiastic monk, but he couldn't help the slight smile from taking over his mouth. Walking behind Chichiri did have it's perks, as he did keep a close eye on his lover's cute ass. Tasuki caught up to him to wrap his arms around Chichiri's form.  
"Why can't we stop here, Chiri? I'm tired an I'm horny! Would it be so bad?" He asked nibbling Chichiri's earlobe. Chichiri grinned, but swatted Tasuki away. He didn't want to get too distracted or else they would NEVER get to town.  
"Stop being such a hentia, no da! Besides, when we get into town they'll have a hotel, and probably have a bar too, no da." He knew that would get him. Tasuki suddenly perked up, and marched ahead of Chichiri.  
"Well, then whaddya waitin' fer?"  
After finally arriving in town, and finding a room, Chichiri collapsed on the bed. Tasuki had left his bags in the room, and then had left in search of precious sake. Sometimes, Chichiri worried that the drink was more important to Tasuki then him. Chichiri grinned, but Tasuki did not make love to sake. These past few months had been like heaven to him. Being in the arms of the one he loved was like magic.....better than any magic he could ever do. To think of what he had almost let slip away. Chichiri found himself loving Tasuki more, and more everyday. Under the tough bandit exterior, Tasuki was really very gentle. Chichiri felt his eyes grow heavy, and fell asleep thinking of Tasuki.  
"Well, that was some fucking good sake!!" Tasuki cried shutting the door, instantly waking Chichiri. Chichiri groaned, and rubbed his eyes.  
"Tasuki, why do you have to yell everytime you come in a room, no da?" Tasuki grinned, before jumping on the bed.  
"Didja miss me, Chiri? I've been thinkin about you all fuckin night!" Tasuki wrapped his arms around Chichiri and began to kiss his neck. Chichiri struggled against the druken bandit, but to no avail. He sighed.  
"Tasuki! I was sleeping, no da!" He whined. Tasuki chuckled, and rolled on top of Chichiri. He grinned.  
"Well ya aren't now!" Chichiri tried to look upset, but couldn't help the slow smile that spread over his lips.  
"You should find better ways of waking people up, Tasuki-chan, no da." Chichiri said trying to sound firm, but, of course, Tasuki saw past that. He leaned over and lightly bit Chichiri's neck. Chichiri couldn't help the slight moan from escaping his throat.  
"Oi, Chichiri! I really have been thinking of you all fucking day." Tasuki purred against Chichiri's ear. Chichiri arched slightly into Tasuki, and shuddered at the exquisite feeling of ecstasy that rushed over his body. Tasuki could do such things with his body.  
"What have you been thinking exactly, no da?" He whispered huskily. Tasuki noticed that Chichiri's voice always dropped a bit lower when he was like this. Tasuki looked down at his prize, his little monk. Who's eyes were glazed with desire, and heat. The bandit never thought that Chichiri could be like this...so full...of passion. He liked it very much.  
"I've been thinking that I've been wanting to have you pinned to this bed." He whispered. Both gasped, and moaned as they fed off their own passion. Feeding and giving to each other; sweat running down both their bodies.  
"Wo ai ni, Chiri." Tasuki groaned in the heat of his climax. Chichiri gasped, and pulled Tasuki closer.   
"Wo ai ni, Tasuki." Both collasped onto the bed, Tasuki falling on top of Chichiri. He moaned softly and buried his head in the monk's neck. Chichiri ran his hands up and down Tasuki's back, gently lulling him to sleep. Tasuki wrapped his arms tightly around Chichiri before falling fast asleep.  
Chichiri thanked Suzaku everyday for giving him the gift of Tasuki's love. Without him, Chichiri didn't know where he would be. He had been so lonely before. Just wandering, without any real place to wander to. No matter where he was.. he wasn't....home. Now, that Tasuki was with him, every place was home. As long as Tasuki was with him.... he would always have a home...and that was with him. Tasuki whispered Chichiri's name in his sleep; feeling safe in his lover's arms... soon Chichiri was fast asleep as well.   
****  
First months, and then years pass by, and the two lovers remained with one another. From then, and forever more the two remained happily ever after!   
  
who says that fairy tells don't have happy endings! this one does! hope ya liked, no da! ahhh! where did that come from? where's that monk! ::starts to go find chichiri::   
^._.^ ; hallokitty  
  
  
  



End file.
